


Not Done Yet

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: If You Need Me I'll Be There [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Everything" but can be read on its own.</p><p>Roman takes care of Dean after Money in the Bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Done Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, second attempt at these two, this time from Dean's POV. He's harder for me to write, so any advice or critique you can offer for that or anything else would be lovely. I'm not as happy with this one, I admit. And I still can't write smut worth a damn so I didn't try. Sorry.
> 
> As before, you can comment here or drop me a note at peacelovevinyl@tumblr.com if you prefer.

He half-walked, half-hopped into the room and fell face first onto the bed. He groaned and grit his teeth and felt like beating his head against the wall.

Fuck Seth, fuck tonight, fuck this knee, fuck this week, fuck everything, were his thoughts that played on repeat. He was tired and sore and desperately wanted to punch something until his knuckles bled, and then keep punching after that until the bones in hand cracked. He was grown ass man, but he still wanted to scream and rage and hurt something, someone.

“Dean?”

He even wanted to lash out at Roman, just because he was there, and he hated himself even more for it.

“Yeah?” he said, more into the comforter than anything.

“C'mon, uce, I got the shower goin' for you. It's my turn to take care of you,” Roman said. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the one prone to injury. It wasn't too heavy, just acknowledging. Comforting, too, although he'd never admit it.

“Fuck the shower,” he grumbled. He heard Roman sigh softly. Roman was just tryin' to help, he knew that, but he snapped back and now Roman was annoyed with him, which just capped the fucking week off perfectly.

He felt Roman sit down next to him, the hand still on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and focused on it, an anchor in his mental storm. He never figured out how Roman became this to him, became the one that kept him tethered to reality and sanity, and probably never would. He didn't really care, anyhow, he just was and it worked. They worked. Dean and Roman, Roman and Dean, brothers, lovers, a bond that he never thought he'd find with anyone. It hadnt been there at first; they were too alike in bad ways and too different in good ones-- or maybe the other way around-- but at some point their gears stopped grinding and just... clicked. Somewhere, in the months after Seth selling out and betraying them, Roman became less of another to keep an eye on and someone he could trust to have his back. The only one he could trust.

Roman trusted his back to him, too, even though he shouldn't. He really shouldn't. He'll never forgive himself for what he did to Roman and will never apologize for it, because Ro should have known better, shouldn't have forgiven him, but he won't betray his brother again. He won't let himself. He'll die before he lets himself do that again.

“Fuck,” he repeated, opening his eyes. Ro really was just trying to help. “Alright, fine,” he said as he pushed himself up and stumbled to the bathroom.

Roman followed him and began stripping them both. The steam from the shower had started to fill the bathroom, fogging up the mirror. The heat probably wouldn't do his knee much good, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, and got in the shower. The water felt good on the rest of him, though, stinging just enough to cause him to suck in a harsh breathe and let it out slowly. He stood still, letting the water pour over him, and started to feel the sharp bite of anger begin to ebb away. It wouldn't leave completely, it never did, but it would be quieter in his own head now.

Roman washed him, as gentle as Dean would tolerate because he wasn't fragile thank you very the fuck much, and did his best to keep his focus out of his head and on those hands doing their best to soothe him. Things never ended well if he was stuck in his head for too long. Touch helped. Good touches, friendly touches, the kind he had so little of and wanted so much more. Ro gave him that without any questions or demands, the first to ever even try.

The shower was a quick affair because he was swaying as he stood, knee throbbing like hell, and even he knew when to not push his limit. He didn't have a mane of hair that needed any kind of fancy wash job, either, and thank fuck for that, because as much as liked Roman's hair it was a pain in the ass to take care of everyday, especially in the shower.

He got out and dried himself off, waving Roman off from doing it and telling him to go ahead and dry his hair. He was tired and just wanted to pop some pain pills, ice his knee, and go to sleep, and if that meant he'd go to bed half-wet, then so be it.

He was already settled in bed on his back when Roman finally came out. He debated for a moment, but he really just needed to stay out of his head tonight and he just plain craved touch right now.

“C'mere,” he said. Roman smiled at him.

“Wasn't goin' anywhere else,” he said, and Dean couldn't help but give him a faint smile in return.

Roman turned off the lights and crawled in next to him, tugging him over until his head rested on Roman's chest. Roman began stroking his damp hair and just like that, the anger fell away to its normal, quiet level. This was the contact he craved, Roman's heartbeat strong and steady beneat him, just like the man. 

“It was a shitty week,” he said. He didn't know why he felt the need to talk. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't, and he long since gave up trying to figure himself out. It wasn't worth the headache or the effort.

“Yeah, it really was.” He could feel Roman's voice as well as hear it, and he loved hearing that rumble. He'd tell Roman that one day.

“I had it, I fucking had it, but...”

“You did great, you hear me? He may have gotten lucky tonight, but that's just tonight. You'll get that belt. Believe that, because I do.” Dean snorted at the catchphrase, but Roman's words eased some the anger at himself.

“You'll get it, too. I believe that.”

“Yeah, I will,” Roman said confidently. Dean knew he would, too. An idle thought struck him and he huffed out a short laugh. “What?”

“We'll both be champ. If they can let those three idiots hold two titles, they can let the two of us have one.”

“Both of us? C'mon. The tag titles are for more than one, the championship is just for the best.”

“And we're both the best,” Dean argued, twisting up and around so he could look at Roman. “We are. Some days it's you, some days it's me, but we're both best. We'll trade-off or something. Or we'll both beat the shit out of Seth at the same time, I like that idea...”

Roman rolled his eyes at him and shook his head, but was grinning. “Yeah, okay, we'll both be champ.”

“And I'm... If I knew what that wackjob was thinkin' I would've kicked his ass backstage, and you'd have that briefcase. I know you would.” He couldn't quite bring himself to apologize, because he knew there really wasn't anything to apologize for, but he still felt like he should have done something. Roman caught him off guard by leaning forward and kissing him roughly, teeth clicking together. He kissed back, pausing only to lick Roman's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. He was obliged and wasted no time leaving Roman breathless. He broke away from that amazing mouth and began to kiss and lick at Roman's chest.

“Don't worry about it, I got plans for that wackjob,” Roman growled, pulling him back up to attack his mouth again. “We ain't done with him or anybody else. You and me? We're not done,” Roman told him, and he heard the promise in that voice. No, they weren't done by a long shot. He kissed back, shifting himself over until he was on top of Roman.

“How tired are you?”

“I should be asking you that,” Roman replied, grabbing Dean's ass with both hands and pushing him down until the were flush against each other.

“You know me,” Dean hissed out. “I'm never too tired for this.” Not with you, he mentally added, never with you.

“Yeah, I do... Dean?”

“Hmm?”

Dean hummed, his mind already moving on to pleasurable, filthy thing.

“Love you.”

And, oh, those words, those words Dean knew to be true and knew it was a two way street. He didn't know when or how it happened, whether it was a fast falling or a slow burn or what, but he loved this man, this ridiculous, vicious teddy bear of man, and he would do any damn thing for him, would give him everything he could. He would even say something he swore he'd never tell anyone, not even if he meant it, and oh, he damn well meant it.

“Love you, Ro, so fucking much,” he growled, grabbing Roman and kissing him, trying to convey everything he felt, and he knew he would spend the rest of the night showing every square inch of the beautiful man beneath him just how much that was.


End file.
